


Trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

by BriaPia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, KnK's canon violence, Knk au, M/M, Revenge, Romance, Some angst, fluff too, of minor characters, out screen death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: The youmu stops and Viktor, vision blurred and confused, notices something he never thought he would see again. A sword, slightly curved to the back, red, and clearly made of blood is emerging from the youmu’s front. Small droplets of blood -maybe the sword’s, maybe the youmu’s- falling and landing right on top of his legs.He knows who that kind of power belongs to. He's had so many nightmares about that power and the consequences of yielding it for such a long time, but he can’t bring himself to believe.[A Kyoukai no Kanata AU were Viktor is mourning a lost oportunity and Yuuri is trying to get revenge on the people who destroyed everything he once held dear]





	Trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I´m back. It's been a while.
> 
> So, first I want to thanks [Heavy Henry ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelicanna/pseuds/Heavy%20Henry) for betaing this little story in such a short time, lets all give our appreciation.
> 
> Also, Dyeingdoll made such a beautiful piece for this chapter she's amazing, you can see her art and many interesting post [here](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll) and [here](https://dyeingdoll.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And! last but not least a lot of thanks to Baph who has been listening to my eternal ramblings and helping me with some grammar issues I had. Their art is so cute and lovely, go to all of their social media, ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/boredBaph) \- [Tumblr](http://bapha.tumblr.com/) \- [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/baphpal/)) and show them lots of love.

Viktor is fighting. It's the middle of the night and he’s tired: the _youmu_ has been a surprisingly strong one, a big purple-greenish thing rolled up in bandages and chains, with one eye and a mouth filled with several rows of sharp yellow teeth. 

It’s something he could handle any other day but right this moment is not exactly _any other day_ per se. The Beyond the Boundary is close, a few weeks from now, and this part of the city is already full of all sorts of monsters. With not many spirit world warriors currently in the location, he’s been trying his best to fight the majority of _youmu_ he has come across. This means he’s been running for a few days with close to no sleep, breaks only for eating and calling his dog sitter every once in a while to check up on Makka. 

He wants to go home and take care of Makka himself, take a long bubbly bath and then crash into his bed until he can fully recover all of his energy. Yet, here it’s one violent _youmu_ that he can’t destroy. No matter how many barriers he throws at it he can’t trap him. His scarf, infused with his powers, can’t catch him and he can’t get close enough to actually land a good punch. 

Normally, with his barriers and brute force he would be able to make do but the _youmu_ is too quick, recovers too easily. Additionally, he's in the middle of the city. If they were fighting in an open space he might be able to let go and try to cause real damage to the _thing_ in front of him. Right now, though, cornered as he is into a blind alley, Viktor can’t exactly do more than block the attacks from the haunting thing. He realizes that every time one of the bandages whip at his body he becomes dizzier. He’s probably being poisoned with something. _No good_, he swears inwardly. 

It’s no good indeed, he needs to wrap this battle soon or his fatigue is going to get the better of him. He’s losing consciousness by the second, too tired to dodge every attack.

He feels his body getting thrown away into a building. The impact makes him knock his head against the wall, losing precious seconds of consciousness. The next thing he knows, the _youmu_ is right in front of him, ready to slash Viktor with its bloody claws.

Who else might have fallen under those vicious claws? For a moment Viktor tries to remember any recent report, of any spirit world warrior that had gone missing in these last few weeks.He can’t come up with anything, the poison and fatigue finally taking its toll. 

Suddenly the _youmu_ stops and Viktor, vision blurred and confused, notices something he never thought he would see again. A sword, slightly curved to the back, red, and clearly made of blood is emerging from the _youmu_’s front. Small droplets of blood -_maybe the sword’s, maybe the youmu’s_\- falling and landing right on top of his legs. 

He knows who that kind of power belongs to. He's had so many nightmares about that power and the consequences of yielding it for such a long time, but he can’t bring himself to believe. 

It's been 7 years after all.

XXX--XXX

The body of the other man flies across the room as if he were a rag doll. Someone is shouting his name but Viktor could not care any less about anything right this moment.

“Young master-”, someone tries, voice shaking and filled with terror. No, not someone, the man accompanying the first one that has delivered the news to him, the one Viktor had just thrown across the room. “_Please._”

“Would you care to repeat what you just said to me?” He deliberately speaks slowly, the threat lacing his voice clear to anyone who knew who he was.

“T-the hazards have been elim-”

“Hazards? _Hazard?_” apparently this man was stupid enough or scared enough to not being able to understand. “Are you calling Yuuri and his family a _hazard_? Who do you think you are?” Viktos is lashing out, he knows he is. 

Yet that seems to be the best course of action at the moment, else he is ready to accept that the boy he’s loved for the better part of his life is now dead, alongside his family. _No_. He’s not going to accept that. He’s not going to believe for a second that in the time it took him to complete his mission his clan decided to take action and kill them. 

Accepting that also means accepting that he’s been tricked by his parents, by the people he grew up with. Accepting that is the same as knowing that they sent him abroad deliberately so he wouldn’t interfere with that _massacre_. Yuuri and his family were okay. The man cowering in front of him is clearly possessed by something. 

He needs, he needs to talk with his father. Yes, that’s what he needs to do. His father wouldn't do something as horrible as killing an entire family, the last of their clan just because- _stop thinking about it, just go talk to him_. 

Before he is able to turn around he feels something prick at his neck, a sedative dart, his mind supplies.Never would have Viktor thought the familiar technique was going to be used against him. His body falls and he recognizes the steps of the man that had trained him since he was nothing more than a child, afraid of the _youmu_ his family was renowned for hunting.

“Ya-Yakov,” he gasps. The corner of his eyes itch with unshed tears; Yakov’s actions are as clear as a confirmation, more than his father’s words could be, “What?” 

“Take him to rest,” the man speaks without sparing a single glance at the other two men that Viktor had lashed out at. Then, softer than Viktor had ever heard him talk, “I’m sorry Vitya. It had to be done.”

Viktor will never forget the feeling of having someone he considers family shatter his heart.

XXX--XXX

The _youmu_ disintegrates, the stone left behind by it falling heavily to the floor, yet all Viktor cares is the person right in front of him. Because Yuuri is there, the sword becoming more liquid as the blood it’s made of returns to his body. Strong and healthy, and most importantly, _alive_.

“Yuu-” he stops at the glare that’s sent to him. It quickly vanishes but Viktor knows he didn’t imagine it, Yuuri had looked at him with such anger that, for a moment, it felt as if his whole world was shattering once again.

Without a word, Yuuri turns around to leave him. Viktor quickly stands up, even when a wave of dizziness hits his body, he tries to run towards the other man, mind screaming inside his head that he can’t let Yuuri take another step, that he can’t let the man walk away, he can't let Yuuri _leave him again_. He trips on some rubbish left after the fight. Viktor readies his body for the impact but before he can fully fall Yuuri is by his side, catching him. His own heartbeat the only thing he can hear as the other man pulls him up.

“You used to be more careful,” he whispers as Viktor stands straight, voice still the same as he remembers, yet the lingering feeling of something wrong lies underneath. 

“Yuuri, how-” he tries again, the younger man turning around once more. Viktor catches his wrist. “Wait. Don’t go!”

“I need to be somewhere else,” he says, voice strangled even when Viktor thinks he’s trying to sound unaffected, gaze piercing the ground unwavering. _But why?_ “If you please let me go so I can be on my way, your wounds also need treatment, you should worry about that.”

“Yuuri, are you crazy?!” Viktor finally blurts out, “I couldn't care less about my wounds, you are here, you are _alive!_” He chokes at that last word, “For the last seven years I thought I’d lost you and then you suddenly appear and were going to just turn around?”

Yuuri freezes, and Viktor almost thinks he’s gotten through whatever is going on with the other man but his relief is short. With a sharp tug and no other word uttered, Yuuri releases himself from Viktor’s hold and starts to walk again.

Viktor is too startled for a second too long to go after him. Before he can do anything, Yuuri jumps up above the roofs of the city’s skyscrapers.

XXX--XXX

The knocking in the middle of the day is not unusual, but Viktor’s panicked shouts do startle Chris. He hasn’t heard about his friend in the last couple of weeks, ever since he told him about the Beyond the Boundary. Chris is still deciding whether or not that was a good rumor to share. Not that Viktor wouldn’t have found out regardless, but it would have given his friend a couple of more resting days.

As he rushes to open the door the man all but bursts into his apartment. 

“Viktor!” he says, exasperated in a way he usually tries to brush off. “What’s the matter with-”

“I saw Yuuri,” Viktor blurts out immediately, almost collapsing into the dining table as he takes a seat. 

Chris does a double check on his friend. He notices the dark bags under his eyes, the pale complexion and ragged clothes.That’s saying something considering the Russian man pretty much lives his life at night when the _youmu_ are more active, more powerful, hunting them and bringing Chris their stones once he’s defeated them, refusing to associate with other warriors or clans.

Sadness lashes into Chris, knowing how bright and carefree Viktor used to be, all up until-

“Yuuri? Viktor...” Chris repeats slowly, he knows not to contradict Viktor immediately, but it wouldn’t be the first time Viktor has refused to acknowledge what happened to the younger man. To grasp after the most minimal straws if it means there might be a chance for Yuuri to be alive.

Still, some of his hesitation must show on his face since Viktor immediately stands up frowning at him. “It’s true. I was- was fighting this _youmu_ and he came and - saved me.” 

“Okay. So where is he now?” 

“He… left. He left me.” Viktor whispers that last sentence as if it had cut deep into his chest, pain evident in the way his face twists.

“Viktor, are you su-”

“Of course I’m sure! I’d know if Yuuri was right in front of me fighting a _youmu_, with his powers.”

Well that- that’s something else entirely, there were only a handful of people who possessed the power to wield their blood. There’s a reason why there’s no one left who can do so, too. It surprises Chris. By all accounts, someone using Yuuri’s family powers would be impossible. Unless, _unless they weren’t able to kill them all_, something inside Chris whispers with an immense amount of glee. 

“Okay,” he takes a deep breath. It’s a lot to process after all. 

Chris tries to remember any rumor, _any_ piece of information that could hint at Yuuri’s return or his survival, but he comes up with nothing. Ever since that day, he’s undertaken the task of learning every whisper, every gossip that surrounds the western clans. The fact that he can’t come up with a single piece of useful information unsettles him. 

His friend must know what is going through Chris’ mind, as he immediately starts speaking again. “I need something Chris, anything, any word, any report, anything please. Where has Yuuri been all this time? How did he survive? Why-” he chokes, looking up abruptly, tears clearly forming at the corners of his eyes as he tries to blink them away. “Why did he never reach us…”

And that’s the thing, Chris suddenly realizes. Viktor is as confused as he is or even worse, he had been the one closest to Yuuri. Often, Chris thought both of them would have started something more had Yuuri’s family not being massacred as they were. Yuuri appearing out of the blue and then just leaving Viktor probably, from what he can gather, without any form of explanation, must have broken whatever was left of the man’s heart. 

He decides that the best thing to do is to put himself in action. There will be other times when he can ask Viktor about his encounter with the Japanese man. 

Calling for his familiars is easy, something he’s done a lot ever since he reconciled with the half of him that had disgusted him ever since he was a child, before he was introduced to Viktor and Yuuri. As it is now, four small cat-like spirits materialize in front of him, all of them varying in color with fur as thick as a winter coat.

“Go now, little ones,” he commands, “you know what to do.” 

At least this he can do: send them to talk to their associates from the east, from the south, even further west if it becomes necessary. Relationships hadn’t been the most fluid between the clans but they still lend each other a hand from time to time, and Chris has done more that enough to have influential people owing him a couple of favours. 

He looks at Viktor, the man having migrated from the dining chairs to the living room, sitting on the sofa and looking at the floor with a mixture of anger and deep sorrow. There’s nothing else Chris can do at the moment but wait for some piece of information to pop up. 

He slowly goes to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses and a bottle, silently offering one to Viktor. The other man takes one second to grab the glass and then drink its entire contents in one go.

XXX--XXX

“Yuuri~” Viktor all but coos to the boy in front of him. He’s reading a book about the history of western spirit world warriors, as if Yuuri wasn’t educated enough to know the information like the palm of his hand.

“Viktor, not now, please. I’m busy,” he replies with an exasperated yet fond tone.

“But Yuuri, I’m leaving in less than an hour, are you not going to say goodbye to me?” Viktor teases.

“Viktor- you.. You know how I feel about your mission,” he murmurs, trying to hide his gaze within the endless pages and words below him. 

It makes Viktor stop for a second; he knows Yuuri doesn’t fully approve of this mission. Viktor’s clan oversees many others and a lot of warriors answer to his father. Still, going into another country to supervise is pushing the limits of their authority. Viktor knows this yet he is not about to start questioning his father’s judgment. He’s just 20, after all, a rookie even for all of the power he has. He’s also not going to start yet another argument about this topic with Yuuri. He’s leaving for a couple of weeks and doesn’t want to part on bad terms.

He decides to default into a childish act instead. Pouting, he takes away Yuuri’s book and hides it behind his back, calling Makka as the dog takes the book even further away before Yuuri can grab it back.

“Viktor!” Yuuri splutters, indignation coloring his cheeks yet making him look so adorable that Viktor can’t bring himself to fully regret his childish antics.

“Yuuri~”

“I need that book, my examination is in a few days and-”

“And you’ve studied all there is to study since we were both teenagers,” Viktor appeases, placing both hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and looking straight into his eyes. 

“Even if you were to miss a question, it’s not a big deal. You will pass. And even, if for whatever reason, you were to fail - don’t look at me like that I don’t actually believe you will - regardless,” he places a finger atop of Yuuri’s lips before the shorter man gets the chance to start arguing back, “You are only 18 years old, still young and able to mess up once in a while.” 

“But-”

“No buts,” Viktor interrupts once again, “you are brilliant and, honestly, you don’t need to pass this examination at all, we can still go hunting for _youmu_ together.”

“Yes, but I want to be able to stay with you without people thinking it’s because you are forced to keep an eye on me,” Yuuri replies, looking through his eyelashes the way he knows renders Viktor’s will to him, “I want to be useful, too.”

And how’s Viktor going to reply to that? He would love nothing more than to sweep Yuuri off his feet -_which he does even after Yuuri starts to laugh, yelling at him to let him down_\- bring him closer to him -_he somehow manages that feat even when he’s literally holding the other man in his arms_\- and kiss him -_he does not do that, too soon, he hasn’t even confessed his feelings yet_. Even though he knows Yuuri probably feels the same, there’s still the lingering feeling of dread of the unknown, of Yuuri not reciprocating. 

Besides, he’s not going to confess merely thirty minutes before going away for a couple of weeks, what sort of cliche rom-com confession is that? 

Yuuri deserves better, Yuuri deserve the best. _After the mission then_, he decides.

XXX--XXX

Viktor is distantly aware of being carried somewhere, probably Chris leading him towards his spare room. He goes back to sleep, clinging onto the memories of the past, even as he dreads the ones he knows will come after.

Memories of the day he came back full of hope, hope that was so easily crushed once he found out what happened, of the panic and rage he felt when he confirmed that Yuuri’s home was burned to the ground, all the family locked inside it. 

If Chris hears a muffled sob coming from the bed, he just places a glass of water on the night table, leaving his friend to have his privacy and quietly closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see Dyeingdoll's art for this chapter [Here](https://twitter.com/dyeingdoll/status/1189951526778875906)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [Briapia95](https://briapia95.tumblr.com) If you want to send an ask and on twitter too [Briapia_](https://www.twitter.com/briapia_). Yay!!


End file.
